Panthera
by mindful happenings
Summary: 19 years old, fighting the predator within is not what Sara Yalmaz had in mind for 'the best years of her life'. Then when Xavier gets in touch she finally has a chance of finding some normality, as much normality as can be found in a school full of mutants. (EVENTUAL Logan/oc)
1. Chapter 1

People were everywhere and yet they were scarce. Taxis pulling up and pulling away as soon as they arrive at the arrivals bay, seemingly never short of ready passengers. Children clinging to parents, grumpy and tired, not at all pleased at being woken from their in-flight naps. Airports this early in the morning always seem to have a soft hum about them, where people sluggishly await a pick up; a coffee; luggage; loved ones, and yet in that sluggish manner there's a rush- a sense of great urgency. But then most want to hurry home after extensive flights, thus the urgency. The morning sun had yet to break through, though the eeriness and calm of dusk was ever present.

A hunched figure sat atop a navy blue duffle bag, the peaks of dark hair visible from under a hood. Their leg bouncing to an apparent beat, hand tugging on a airport regulation tag on the bag. Two others had now stopped by and were speaking in hushed voices, stealing glances at the seated person.

"That must be her, Scott."

"Alright, well let's find out."

The duffle bag lounger looked up at the ambiguity of the oncoming strangers shot conversation, more dark hair spilling out from the -now visibly- very large hood.

A woman, white hair, kind eyes, smelt like fresh coffee and hydrangeas.

A man, red shades, stern features, about a foot taller than the woman.

 _Must be them._

Standing, taking the hood down with her, the girl waited expectantly until the duo reached her. The woman smiled kindly; motherly almost, whilst the man gave a small (still kind) smile of his own. She made the first move.

"Hi there, Sara is it? My name is Ororo Monroe, this is Scott." Her tone was soft, pitch even, no hesitation nor uncertainty.

 _Confident, assured, kind. Definitely motherly._

The girl, Sara, cleared her throat, giving an incline of her chin in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I'm Sara."

Another bright smile.

"Great! Well let's get going, shall we? We've got a while to go and it's awfully cold out here. Is this all you have with you?", Ororo gestured to the duffle and backpack.

"Yes" Sara shouldered the backpack and lazily picked up the bag.

"Alrighty then scott, you have the keys right?"


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was comfortable. Idle chit chat between Ororo and Scott, Ororo turning every so often to include they were driving up a long road, bordered by towering trees on either side- just far apart from each other for Sara to make out the fields that lay beyond them.

"We're almost there, you can sort of see the school over there to your left." Ororo pointed to the wide building in the distance, nerves settled into Sara at the sight of it.

 _If it looks this big from a distance, how big actually is it?_

Ororo nor Scott seemed to notice the new aura of fear that settled around Sara, if they did they sure hid it well.

"Now first things first, when we get there the professor will want to meet you. Don't worry though, he won't bite," Ororo winked at Sara in the rear view, "then we'll get you settled in your room. It's a good thing you've come this time of year, the majority of students are away home for christmas break."

"Though there are some still around, the quiet will give you a chance to make friends." Scott added in, giving a slight smile.

Sara just nodded.

"You'll be in the west wing dorms. Don't worry though there are others your age that live that side of the school. So do you know what you're going to do now? The professor mentioned that you haven't decided on what to study." Scott inquired. It was an innocent enough question yet with the power to make any teen squirm in discomfort. Sara knew he was only being polite but yearned for the previous silence that had enveloped the car.

"Uh no."

"Oh."

And then there was silence, sweet silence that continued until they at last reached the school's gate. Sara could smell the assortment of aromas even from inside the car: roses, lilies, hydrangeas, aloe vera, rosemary.

 _There's a greenhouse, a large one by the smell._

Vines scaled the outside, clawing their way intricately through the brickwork. Frost had settled over the grassy expanse that stood all around the building, signifying the December chill that had taken hold of Westchester.

It was fresh, the frost gave it a shine of sorts- making the historic building glow. Light from the darkness of caves that she had been hiding in these past years. It would be odd (but nice she decided) to simply be free to wander around with people knowing of her true self. Trust. She would be trusting them, just as they would be trusting her.

Now that'll take some getting used to.

The car slowed and stopped just outside of what seemed to the front entrance. Ororo prepared to get out, motioning for Sara to do the same. Once out, Sara's belongings were deposited from the trunk and Scott drove round to the garage.

"Right! Let's get inside then, the professor's waiting." With a bright smile Ororo led Sara through the entrance hall until they came to a set of double doors. Without knocking, she pushed open the door and ushered the younger woman inside. A man. Bald, elderly, smelt like parchment and Earl grey tea. A warm smile graced his features, making him look years younger.

 _Welcome to my school, Miss Yalmaz._


End file.
